1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The market of display devices used as media between users and information is increasing with the development of information technology. The display devices such as a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting display have been manufactured to have various sizes including small, middle, and large sizes. Some display devices are implemented as a display device using a mobile industry processor interface (MIPI).
In a related art MIPI type display device, a system board transmits various signals including a command signal, a data signal, a clock, etc. to a timing controller through a MIPI. The command signal is closely related with a drive of the display device and includes a sleep mode and a display mode. The sleep mode of the command signal includes a mode indicating the exit of a sleep state and a mode indicating the entrance of the sleep state. The display mode of the command signal includes a mode defining a transmission period of the data signal and a mode defining a non-transmission period of the data signal.
The related art MIPI type display device may be abnormally turned off or on due to an external environment factor, for example, a surge of a very high voltage such as electrostatic discharge (ESD) and electrical overstress (EOS). In this instance, the timing controller reloads a register. However, if the command signal of the sleep mode is not received again from the system board, the related art MIPI type display device may appear an abnormal display state or stop working.
Namely, because the system board does not monitor a state of a power source supplied to a display module, the related art MIPI type display device appears the abnormal display state or stops working. Only when the power source is normally turned on, an image processing unit temporarily transmits the command signal including the sleep mode and the display mode to the timing controller. Thus, even when the timing controller and the display module are faced with an abnormal state of the power source, the image processing unit does not retransmit the command signal to the timing controller. Further, bidirectional communication between the system board and the timing controller is not performed in a video mode.
Accordingly, when the related art MIPI type display device is in the abnormal state due to the external environment factor such as the electrostatic discharge and the electrical overstress, it is difficult for the related art MIPI type display device to implement a normal image by escaping from the abnormal state.